


A Bed Without You Is Just Another Bed

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Waiting For Your Boyfriend to Come Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: When Ignis stays late working at the Citadel, Prompto has some trouble sleeping.





	A Bed Without You Is Just Another Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsandivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/gifts).



> A Prompt fic for the wonderful Birdsandivory, who asked for the sensory prompt: "a ticking wristwatch". Thank you so much for the request and for befriending me and nerding about Promnis. ^^ This is only my second time doing a prompt fic, so I'm a little nervous, but I hope that you like it!

    Prompto bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling as he fiddled with the hem of his pajama shirt. Well… _Ignis_ ’ pajama shirt, snatched from his dresser. Of course he had plenty of his own, but Ignis’ were just _better_. They fit his boyfriend perfectly, like every other article of clothing he owned. But on Prompto’s smaller frame, the fabric hung comfortably loose.

And it was Ignis’.

That made it special, in it’s own indescribable way.

But as comfy as his stolen pajama top was, he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t for lack of comfort; he loved the bed that he shared with Ignis, tucked away in their nice apartment. It was big and soft and the sheets were the most luxurious fabric he had ever felt.

It kind of sucked when Iggy wasn’t there, sharing it with him.

Without Iggy, the bed was _way_ too big. The room too quiet. Not that Iggy ever made much noise, but there was always that certain sound to a home with someone else in it.

He knew Ignis’ sounds by heart, craved them on nights like these when his boyfriend wasn’t there beside him. The exact rhythm of his breaths and how they changed as he drifted off. His quiet snuffles when he adjusted his position and how the bedsheets whispered against those soft pajamas. His satisfied little hum when he found that perfect comfy spot.

It was kind of funny. Prompto had lived most of his life without those sounds, spending his nights in a quiet, empty house. And now, after just a few months of living with Ignis, he was hopelessly dependent on them. Addicted to the feeling of a warm weight snuggled up next to him as he fell asleep.

He turned his attention to the far wall, raising a hand to watch the flicker of his shadow, his sleeve falling down his arm. Sleeping would probably be much easier with the light off, but he didn’t want Iggy to trip or bump into anything when he returned. It wasn’t usually a problem, waiting up for him, but Ignis rarely stayed at the Citadel this late. Must be one hell of a busy night.

    He let his arm fall backwards, rapping his knuckles against the wall. Not like any of the other tenants would hear it.

Working for the King and Crown Prince of Lucis, gave Ignis access to a nice apartment. Like, _really_ nice. Better than anything Prompto could ever dream of affording. Well-spaced rooms with thick, soundproof walls. No doubt Iggy enjoyed it. It was perfect for concentrating and studying documents and all of the other tasks that Iggy brought home. And Iggy was the kind of guy who thrived on this kind of solitude.

But with things this quiet… it was easy to feel cut off. Easy to feel alone.

Prompto rolled over, staring at the shadows in the corner of the room. Before he’d moved in, Iggy had spent every night sleeping like this, in this silence. Did he ever get lonely? Did his bed ever feel too big, too empty? Was he happy now, sharing it with someone else?

Heaving a sigh, he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, trying to trick himself into thinking that his own breathing was Iggy’s. Yeah, he wasn’t fooling himself.

He hummed a tune to himself - at least it was something - and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. No texts from Iggy. Nothing left to do but pass the time with some good old King’s Knight.

He didn’t know what time it was when he finally plopped his phone back onto the nightstand, his movements heavy and drowsy.

Too late. That was the time. Too damned late.

And Iggy still wasn’t home.

With a sorrowful noise, Prompto squirmed over to the other side of the bed, abandoning his pillow in favor of Ignis’. He snatched it up, wrapping it in his arms as he nuzzled his face down into the soft silken pillow case, taking a deep breath.

It smelled like him.

    Like he was right _there_.

The light lavender and crisp mint notes of his shampoo - which Prompto may have sniffed whenever he took a shower, just to commit it to memory - and the hint of warm, earthy coffee layered over top.

    It always put him at instant ease. Reminded him of whenever Iggy hugged him, wrapping him up in sturdy arms, pulling Prompto against his chest until he was surrounded by warmth and the sound of Iggy’s heart and that wonderful scent.

That would be so nice… right now. Falling asleep in his arms...

    Prompto drifted off, curled up against Ignis’ pillow, his own soft, steady breathing the only sound in the room.

 

Z*z*Z*z*Z

 

    There was a ticking noise. A rhythmic, mechanical _click, click, click._ Right next to his ear. Prompto grumbled, smooshing his head against his pillow. Stupid noise. It already took him long enough to get to sleep. Well, at least he was still halfway in its grasp, his thoughts and senses pretty fuzzy. Would be easy enough to drift off again.

The noise wouldn’t stop. Quiet but crisp, it cut through the heavy silence of the room, nudging Prompto further and further awake. Each tick like a stubborn little shove.

But as he awoke, he heard another sound. One far more important than that stupid ticking.

Breathing. Not his own. That hushed, muffled snuffling.

He felt a weight, a warmth next to him, a hand resting in his hair like it had flopped there.

Mint and lavender and coffee.

“Iggy!” he gasped, his eyes flying open as he rolled over. There was a soft thump as his hand slid from Prompto’s hair, falling limp against the bed. The light was still on, so he had to be awake. “When did you--?” Prompto stopped, his mouth hanging open.

Ignis was asleep. Though “asleep” didn’t really cut it, in Prompto’s opinion. More like “completely passed-out”. Hair smashed against his pillow, glasses askew, mouth slightly open…

“Iggy…” Prompto cooed, carefully plucking the glasses from his oblivious boyfriend’s nose. “Dude, you’re still in your work stuff.”

Ignis didn’t respond. Not even a twitch of his eyelids.

“Must have been a hell of a day. Night? Whatever,” Prompto said with a sigh.

Careful not to jostle Iggy too much, he slid out from under the covers. As he sat up, a glint caught his eye. Ignis’ wristwatch, catching the light from their bedside lamp.

Prompto hummed in thought. So that’s what woke him up. Iggy only ever wore the thing at work. Said that it always stressed him out at home, made him want to look at it constantly.

Carefully, Prompto loosened the strap and slipped it off, leaning over just enough to give Ignis’ palm a quick kiss before walking over to place the watch on his dresser.

“Aaaaand you left your shoes on, too.” Prompto shook his head. Those were next, followed by his jacket and the rest of his clothes. And damn, did Iggy wear way too many layers. As much as his boyfriend preferred to sleep clothed, he couldn’t be very comfortable in his stiff, formal work attire.

Finally, Prompto climbed back into bed, slithering under the blankets and pressing his back up against Ignis with a pleased little sound. _Warm…_

With one last look over his shoulder at his boyfriend’s face, soft and peaceful in sleep, Prompto turned off the lamp with a sharp click, ready to join him at last.

“G’night Iggy,” he murmured, smiling against his pillow. No more smothering quiet. No more alone. The sounds of Ignis’ breathing, the beating of his heart alongside the distant ticking of his watch filled Prompto’s world. “Glad you’re home.”

   


End file.
